


Daredevil Season 3 E02

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt give the new suit a workout in more ways than one, and faces his deadliest foe - Nobu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Season 3 E02

S03E02

 

Back in his apartment, Karen was in the living room on the internet on her laptop, looking up Techeller, Tehchalla, Tichellor, having no luck.

He put the suit on and walked out of the bedroom, putting the mask on last – the same coverage as previous masks. The suit was totally hi-tech and much more flexible and felt amazing. What exactly had T’Challa meant when he said it had light-scattering tech. Stealth? He felt a tingle all over. Karen noticed him disappear from her peripheral vision.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

He re-appeared. “That was …”

“Very cool.” she said as she nodded.

He was rubbing his arm as he approached her. “You have to feel this. It’s incredible.”

She stood up and started feeling the suit. Feeling him. “Mmm, Feels great.”

He smiled and moved closer.

She smiled and kissed him.

Her grabbed her and backed her into the bedroom, undressing her on the move. When he started to remove the mask, she stopped him. “Uh-uh. Leave it on.” He removed the rest of the suit, and they fell onto the bed together, laughing as they hit the mattress. He sat up astride her.

“You want me to play super-hero?”

“Ooh, yeah, Daredevil. Save me.” She laughed.

He leaned in and spoke softly in her ear. “Well, it just so happens that right now, you are in great danger. And I am not gonna be the one to save you.” He pounced on her, and she laughed again.

Her laughter turned to groans of delight as he got to work. 

This time he took it slowly. No need to rush, he could spend some quality time getting to know every inch of her body, feeling his way with his hands, nuzzling and gently biting, holding himself back, taking a few breaths to steady his composure, but when she screamed his name he crawled on top of her and could wait no longer.

The ecstasy of moving inside her as the echoes of her orgasm rocked her, curling his lip at the pain from her nails digging into him but not wanting that pain to stop. She was fucking him good and hard, and he too called out in release, bracing himself with one hand against the wall. 

He collapsed onto the bed beside her and they lay there together, panting for breath, smiling. That was an awesome fuck. He took the mask off and placed it on the floor beside the bed, then returned to her waiting arms, where they drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------- 

It was just becoming daylight when she was woken by the sound of him moving around the room and heading into the shower. By the time he came out she had half-drifted back to sleep, and he gently crept onto the bed beside her and kissed her awake.

“Hey, do you mind if I head out for a bit? Take this out for a spin.”

“Can’t say I blame you. Come back safe.” Kiss. After watching him leave, she headed into the shower.

Drying her hair with a towel, she looked at the laptop. There was a message alert. Information about the Hand. But she couldn’t tell who had sent it. After reading the documents, she resumed her search for the mystery man.

As he parkoured around he found he was able to jump higher, faster, swinging around more expertly than he ever had before.

When he eventually paused, he was panting. With a huge smile on his face. He loved it! He found some bad guys and beat them up, but he had to be careful now. The suit absorbed all their blows, so all his energy could be spent on attack. 

He was a little bit worried that he was enjoying it too much. 

He headed to the warehouse where their last battle took place. Kneeling deep in thought at where Elektra’s body had fallen, Matt recalled her final words. “This is not the end.” What could she possibly have meant by that?

It suddenly dawned on him and he raced home.

“Karen, we have to go. Get a cab, I’ll explain on the way.”

“I can drive us.”

“You sure?” He pulled on his jeans over the suit. “Where’s your car?”

\------------

Marci came to visit Foggy in the hospital. Again.

“So, you getting frequent shopper points from this place? Thank God your new health insurance is covering this. You know, there’s a total press blackout on any real information about this. What the hell happened?” She sat on the side of his bed, gently pushing his hair back from the wound on his forehead.

“Car bomb, explosion, that’s all I know. Place is crawling with Feds of every breed. Don’t think I was the intended target.”

“How bad is it?”

“Worse than being shot. Brick wall fell on me. It hurts to breathe.”

“What the hell were you doing at Nelson & Murdock anyway?”

“Meeting Karen and Matt there. When I got there they were busy.” Marci grinned, and rolled her eyes, patting him on the chest.

“Okay, too much information. Matt’s always taken too much of your attention, you need to look out for yourself.”

“I know, I just always thought he needed me. Cause, y’know. But he really doesn’t. Ow.”

“How long you in for this time?”

“A few more days. Ah, now I know what it feels like when…”

“When what?”

“When a brick wall falls on you.” Nice save. Close one.

“You know what?” Marci said brightly. “You are moving in with me.”

“Marci?” Foggy looked exasperated. Did she have to be such a ball-buster?

She saw the look of annoyance on his face and covered her face in her hands for a few seconds. Making direct eye contact with him, she said “Sorry. What I meant to say was please would you consider merging your material assets with mine at a location yet to be determined, but preferably my place because, you know, it’s much more awesome than yours is. But seriously, whatever you want, if you prefer we move in to your place, well, then, I’ll just have to…”

“Marci. Stop. Your place it is.” He smiled, and she leaned over to kiss him. 

\------------------------

 

 

“Head to Calvary Cemetery. I need to check on someone.”

“At the cemetery? Who?”

“Do you remember that day you came to my apartment and the old man let you in, and you saw a woman in my bed?”

“Yes.”

“That was Elektra. She was sent by another group called the Chaste, they’re opposed to the Hand. The Chaste sent her to recruit me when I was in college.”

“Did you join them?”

“No. They were killers. Couldn’t do that, didn’t want to. She left when she realized I wasn’t Chaste material. I was devastated when she left, I was in love with her. And she just disappeared.”

“When did she come back?”

“At the start of the Castle case. That day you saw her she was wounded. The old man who let you in wanted you to see her, he wanted you to be upset because he knew then I’d have one less reason… He wanted me to be one of his soldiers. I wasn’t sleeping with her.”

“He was the client?”

“No, she was. We were working together to bring down the Hand. Find out their end game. They wanted to take her and I was trying to stop them, to protect her. But I failed. She died to save me, up on that rooftop, just before Frank showed up.”

The car stopped. As they got out and walked over, they could each in their own way see the empty grave.

 

Matt suited up and went back to the Hand’s building at Midland Circle to search for any clues to Elektra’s whereabouts.

The waiting Nobu saw his chance for revenge. He approached Matt silently, suppressing his heartbeat and lowering his body temperature. Matt became aware of him at the last moment, but too late. Fight scene. He used his new billy club to expertly swing around using the internal scaffolding of the building, but Nobu eventually karated him to the edge near a corner. Matt tried to stop but went over. Nobu bolted.

Matt scrabbled wildly as he fought for a grip on the wall, but he had too much momentum to stop his fall. He panicked. He wondered if the suit would save him?

As he fell the suit extruded a mask that completely covered his face, and the entire suit changed in structural integrity. When he finally hit the bottom he was exhausted, panting, and gasping, but still alive. To his surprise, a voice came from inside the suit.

“Good morning, Matthew. Please stay calm. I shall arrive in 3 minutes, and you can survive down there for much longer than that.”

“T’Challa?”

“Indeed it is.”

“How did you know I was here?” Matt started walking around, reaching and following a wall.

“You are transmitting a visual signal every time you are wearing the mask. I was on my way when I saw you fall.” Matt hesitated, then resumed his exploration. He reached a corner and kept going.

“The Hand have taken Elektra. She’s probably in the reanimation device right now. What’s going to happen to her?”

“It is our understanding that once you have completed one month in the device, you become immortal. Every time you die and come back to life, you are stronger.”

Matt grimaced when he remembered Nobu’s recent deaths. He had agonized over killing Nobu, considering it had taken him to the brink of his sanity and he knew it would plague him for the rest of his life. He would have to come up with a way to neutralize Nobu without killing him.

He thought about when he and Elektra had fought together in the building above, and how she had been gravely wounded, but Stick had saved her. One of the ninjas had fallen into the hole. His body should still be here. Instead of just walking along the wall, he started checking the rest of the floor but found nothing. No body here, so what had happened to it? 

“Matt, right now I need you to think about light. About the brightest, whitest light you can remember.”

”Uh, okay.” 

Matt concentrated, and T’Challa said “Ah, thank you, Matthew, there you are. You have activated the lighting system in your suit and I can see you now.”

“How exactly did I…?”

“By thinking about it. Just as before when you thought about becoming invisible, and you did. The suit is thought-activated.”

“Huh. How did you know…?”

“Please remain standing where you are until the vehicle has landed.”

“Okay.” The plane approached and made landing noises and landed. The hatch opened. As Matt approached he tried to detect a presence, but could not. “Where are you? There’s no-one in here.” 

“I am in another vehicle, controlling yours. Please be seated.”

Matt climbed into the cockpit and the hatch closed, and the plane lifted off and flew up out of the hole, out of the building, towards home. 

“This plane will remain on call for you. I have made arrangements for it to be housed nearby.” Just call it up as you would command your suit, all of it’s controls are though-activated, with onboard AI controlling it as per your instructions.”

“Thank you, that’s … that’s amazing. Can we do a loop of the city?” Matt got to sense the buildings of New York from the air, a new perspective for him.

T”Challa flew it to the rooftop near Matt’s, Karen was up there and she saw the plane land and Matt get out. Matt could fly a plane? Wait, where did Matt get a plane from?

“And remember, Matthew. When you want your privacy, take the mask off. And don’t worry, it’s been deleted. T”Challa out.” Matt smiled and nodded, removing the mask.

The plane then lifted off and disappeared.

“Your suit is glowing.” said Karen.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

“It just stopped glowing. How did you…?”

“Thought controlled. Even with the mask off.”

“Okay.” 

“Let’s go inside, I’ve got something to tell you. No more sex with the mask on. He can see through it.”

“You’re telling me this now?”

“I just found out.”

“Oh, my God. So the King of Wakanda has a sex tape of us.”

“What? The King? Of Wakanda?”

They were now in the living room.

“Yes, T’Challa the King of Wakanda. I’ve been doing some research while you’ve been out.” 

“Anyway, no, he deleted it.”

“Oh, thank God.” She thought about it and smiled. “Would have been an awesome tape, though.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

She leaned over to her laptop and pressed a key. Music started playing. Taking one of his hands, she lead him to a clear part of the room.

“Dance with me.”

He smiled, and they swayed together gently.

And he kissed her.

………………………………………………………..


End file.
